1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window treatment roll-up device, and more particularly to a window treatment roll-up device for securing window treatments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, typical window treatment roll-up device 60, as shown in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8, comprises a pair of casings 61, a first shaft 611 disposed between the casings 61, two second shafts 612 respectively disposed at two sides of the first shaft 611, the first shaft 611 and the two second shafts 612 are configured to be jacketed by a rotation base 62 and two power springs 63, one end of the power spring 63 is attached onto a rolling surface 621 of the rotation base 62, such that the rotation base 62 and the two power springs 63 are capable of interacting with each other. The rotation base 62 further has a rolling wheel 622 with a V-shaped slot. The rolling wheel 622 is configured for being wrapped with a pulling rope 64, the pulling rope 64 passes guiding wheel 71, wraps around a control rod 72 of a support beam 70 and is attached onto a pulling rope 73.
The power spring 63 controls the rotation base 62, the rotation base 62 pulls out the power spring 63 to be wrapped around rolling surface 621.
However, the above mentioned structure has following drawback: The window treatment roll-up device 60 utilizes a ratio between the weight of the power spring 63 and the weight of the window treatment to control the height of the window treatment. But the rolled up window treatment might drop down by accident or have dramatic movements very often.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a window treatment roll-up device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.